


Tired Of Playing Hide-And-Go-Seek

by xDnicki



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Smut, captain niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-12 00:38:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDnicki/pseuds/xDnicki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis coming out to the boys after a concert while they are on tour<br/>(smut at the beginning)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tired Of Playing Hide-And-Go-Seek

**Author's Note:**

> i found this one on my phone today   
> it's not long but I kinda like it so i hope you enjoy aswell

I looked back and then knocked on the door. The door opened and I got pulled into the room, not a second later I felt his lips on mine. I chuckled into the kiss and closed the door behind me. He pushed me against the closed doors and went with his hands under my shirt and pulled it over my head.

Then he kissed my neck and opened my pants. I chuckled “Haz, slow down” He gave me another kiss on my lips “You teased me throughout the whole concert. I’m not going to slow down” He pressed his lips against mine again and shoved his tongue into my mouth.

I pulled his shirt off and he pulled away, he pulled my pants down with my boxers and kneed infront of me to take my hard-on in his mouth. I tried not to moan but I faild. I felt him smiling at my reaction.

I went through his curly hair “Harry…Haz” I closed my eyes. “Harry…I’m about to come” He kept sucking until I came in his mouth. He got up and kissed me again. We walked towards the bed and laid down. I was on top of him and opened his pants and pulled them down with his boxers.

I kissed his stomach and then closed my moth slowly around bis crotch. He had his hands on my shoulders and pulled me closer to him. “Lou, I want you inside me” Harry breathed heavy. I didn’t need to be told twice.

I pulled away from him so he could turn around. I grabbed for the lube and the condom while Harry started to open himself up. “You are so needy today” I teased and Harry looked at him, his face was red and the sweat was tripping down his face.

"Your fault" Harry said and I chuckled as I covered my cock in lube. I was watching Harry open himself up, which drove me crazy, I could come right there by just watching him.

He pulled back and I knew he was ready, I held my crotch to his hole and slowy pusher in.

“Lou” He moaned. I bent over to suckon his neck “Louis” he breathed out, pronouncing the s. I nipped on his ear and he turned his head to kiss me while I slowly rocked my hips downwards.

We came at the same time. I fell down on his back and rested there for a while. We both breathed hard. “I love you” Harry said “I love you too” I said and kissed him. I got up and laid down next to him. I scooted closer to him and laid down on his chest. He had his arm around me.

It knocked on the door “Harry, is Lou with you?” It was Liam. Nobody knows about us. Not even the boys.

No one

"Ehm..Yes" Harry shouted through the hotel door "Ok…We are gonna meet in Nialls room to watch a movie. Do you wanna come?" Harry looked to me and I looked to him "if you want to we can" He nodded. "Ok. We will be there"

"We’ll meet in 15 minutes" he said and left.

I pecked Harry on the lips and got up, then I picked up my clothes and got dressed.

I went into the bathroom to wash my face. I had sweat all over me. Then I felt strong arms behind me. “I want to tell the boys” Harry said.

I looked to him. He continued “I know they wouldn’t judge us. And that would give us more time to cuddle” He said with a cute puppy face. He laid his chin on my shoulder. “I know that they wouldn’t judge us. But…I don’t know” “Why are you scared?” Harry loocked eyes with Louis in the mirror. Louis laid his hands on Harry’s “Zayn is Bi and the other never two are our brothets” “I know” I turned my head to look at him, Harry turned his head and kissed me. I kissed back.

"Ok" I said and he smiled big and pecked my lips. He quick washed his hair, because they screamed sex all over it. Then we walked to Nialls room. The door was open so we just walked in. Since we knew that we were the last ones we closed it and sat down on the couch next to each other.

"Lou, where were you earlier?" Niall asked "What do you mean?" I asked "Right after we came from the concert. I went to your room to give you your shirt back but you weren’t there" "Ou. I was at Harry’s" I said. Niall shook laughing his head

"How can you both be together 24/7. Do you even have still something to talk about?" Liam asked chuckling.

I looked to Harry and he smiled then he interwinerd our fingers “Well, we don’t talk all the time” He said. The boys seemed not to get at until Niall let out a “Ohhhhhh…wait…” He pointed to our tangled hands “Are you two…?”

Harry and me nodded. The both looked at us, they smiled. “Awww” Niall said jumping up on the arm chair “I knew it!” He turned to Liam and Zayn “I told you!” They chuckled. “How long?” Liam asked looking to us. We both started smiling like idiots. We knew the exact date but we weren’t sure if that would be too cheesy.

"You can tell us the exact date if you want to" Zayn said chuckling.

"25.11.2010" I said. "So you have been hiding for a while…why?" We looked at each other. "Because..we just wanted to figure some things out before we tell you" They nodded and watched the movie.

I cuddled up to Harry and he gave me a kiss on my head. We felt the boys starring at us. We looked to them and blushed. They grinned at us. I kinda felt uncomfortable and squeezed Harrys hand.

"You two are so cute" Niall said with the biggest grin then he looked back to the TV. Liam and Zayn still looked at us. "What?" I asked looking to them. "If it makes you feel uncomfortable we can stop" Harry said quick, pulling back from me. "No" Zayn said and chuckled "You can cuddle, it’s so cute" Liam said. I pulled Harry back to me and pecked his lips.

"Awwww" the boys said and chuckled. Harry and me blushed. "have you had sex?" Liam asked then and Zayn poked him. We both grinned. "Why do you think I was gone right after the concert" I said. The 3 boys looked shocked to me. "Omg. Wait. Hold. Stop!" Liam said.

"Does that mean as I was talking to you..you two were-" "No" I said laughing. "We had just finished" Harry said with a smirk. "Thank goodness" Liam said. "I thought that…omg" that was all he said. "Oh, but once you had interrupted us. Well, you actually didn’t unterrupted because we didn’t stop. But-" He cut me off "OK. I don’t want to know that!" He said and hid behind Zayn.

"Yeah, but mostly it’s Niall who ‘interrupts’ while we are like, you know" I said and Niall laughed.

We finished the movie and talked some more before we said good night and Harry and Me left the room. We both were excited for the days in the future because we didn’t have to hide any longer infront of the boys.

"Good night Lou" Harry said and pecked my lips. I pressed my lips against his before I said good night aswell and cuddled my back into his front. "See you tomorrow love" Harry whispered into my ear, then I felt a couple hot breathes on my neck before I fell asleep.


End file.
